


I'm Sorry, Liam

by ShelbiStyles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Daddy Louis, Football Player Louis, Harry and Louis have so many babies, Harry is a part time photographer, Harry is a stay at home mumma, Harry tries to get pregnant, Jack Styles is like mentioned twice maybe three times, Liam is a slut, M/M, Minor Bottom Harry, Minor Top Louis, Multi, Niall is a Porn Star, Top Zayn, Zayn and Liam move to Bradford, Zayn is Liam's daddy, Zayn loves Liam, mommy harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbiStyles/pseuds/ShelbiStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Minor Character Death.</p><p>DON'T HATE ME FOR HOW I MADE KAREN. IT FITS WITH HOW I WANT TO TAKE THIS STORY..</p><p>AYEE. SHELBI POSTED TWO DAYS EARLY.. YA'LL BETTER LOVE ME FOR THIS.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The interrogation room was cold. A table light illuminated the steel walls. Officer Grimshaw was sat in front of me, giving me strange glances every now and again. I knew why I was here. Grimshaw knew. The whole police department knew. Every single person in the town of London, knew why I was there. I was the last person to see my boyfriend, Zayn alive. Zayn had been at my house three hours prior to his death. Of course they would ask his boyfriend all the questions. "Why did you kill Zayn?" "I thought you were friends" Officer Grimshaw's voice brought me out of my own worried thoughts. "I didn't kill him, I wouldn't kill him. He left to head home and that was the last I'd seen of him." I rolled my big brown eyes at the male across from me. "C'mon Liam, You and I both know that's not true." Grimshaw got a grin on his face. "WHY WOULD I MURDER MY BOYFRIEND!?" I shouted at him, standing up from the cold metal of the fold up chair I was sat in. My fists slammed down on the wooden table, anger apparent in my usual soft features. Grimshaw stood up, his face moving closer to mine.

He was sporting a sly grin, One I had seen several and several times. "I don't know, Payne. Why don't you tell me?" He chuckled, I withstanded the punch he deserved, I really didn't need a reason for them to arrest me. "This is going nowhere" I sighed, shaking my head. "I want to discuss this with someone else." I demanded, walking around the table, heading for the door. "Not so fast, Liam." Grimshaw chuckled again. I duly noted the smug look he had plastered to his face. I could sense he wanted to take this in a direction I wasn't sure I wanted to look back on. Back to a time when I would let any and every male use me for their own sick and disturbing needs, Grimshaw was a regular, too much a regular of mine that I wasn't comfortable with him anymore. Then I met Zayn. Everything changed. 

Yes, for a while it was just for Zayn to free him of the stress that the day had brought on him. It was okay for a while, and then Zayn wanted to take it to the next level and I wasn't sure I wanted that either. I soon came to terms with Zayn's proposal, I'd be his boyfriend, but I was allowed to keep what I had going with a few people for a few more months. After those three or so months, I was to cut off all ties with the men, delete and block their numbers. If one was to come in contact with me, They had to deal with Zayn. Zayn wasn't the one to mess with with either. 

 

Zayn knew what he wanted and when Zayn had what he wanted, no one was to come between the two. I was now Zayn's pride and joy, everything he needed. Everything he wanted. Everything he had, or so he thought. Grimshaw tried to get me back to my old life, the life of constant sex and drugs and alcohol. The life I chose to never look back on after Zayn and I became official. When and if Zayn EVER let me look back on this life it was in our bedroom. Dark, under the duvet and sheets, Zayn on top, deep brown eyes looking into mine, Calling me his slut and his whore and how I'd let any man come and use me, Zayn was more than turned on by this. This was Zayn's escape. The one thing that made Zayn feel in charge after a long day of work. If Zayn needed to torture me, so be it, He'd torture me. I'd let him. 

Grimshaw knew I was with Zayn and he knew where to hit and he knew what to say to make my blood boil. He'd tried everything and anything in his will power to make Zayn leave me. He'd gone as far as trying to kidnap me and say I went over willingly because I missed the feel of him inside me. He'd sent Zayn messages from months ago, which Zayn wasn't too happy about, I had to unblock his number and show Zayn the dates of these supposed recent messages. Everything Grimshaw tried, I'd set straight with Zayn, it got to the point where Zayn had him arrested, but he got off with the promise to leave us two alone and no longer make sexual advances towards me. He was suspended from work for a few months and things were fine between Zayn and I. 

Then came July, and Grimshaw got added back to the force and things got bad again. Zayn tried to have us move, but I wouldn't allow it. If we moved, He won. Grimshaw would win and Zayn and I would be known as the cowards, who ran from our problems. "No, Zayn. I'm tired of running and I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of not taking a stand" I had told him at a time when he had started to bring home boxes and storage totes from his parents' house. I wasn't leaving London and moving to Bradford just because Zayn was sick of the man. I wasn't going to submit to Zayn's decisions. Not this time, That's what led to us being in the room, Grimshaw pressed up against me, my back against the steel wall. "Can you bugger off?" I asked, looking down at him. "Now, Why would I do that?" He whispered. I sighed again, rolling my eyes again. "Wow. Fuck off" I sighed, pushing past him, walking closer to the door, before having it swing open, nearly grazing the tip of my nose. 

"Let him be, Nick" The officer, Calum had said, a file in his hands. I gave Nick a smug look, walking closer to his person. "I told you I didn't do it" I whispered in his ear. " Still doesn't mean you don't know who did" He groaned. I walked out of the room and into the main area, so many men in white or blue. Then I saw him, he was sitting on his phone, I saw him, but he had yet to see me. His phone was put away and his eyes met mine. "I- Liam." He spoke, I didn't realize I had moved closer, I didn't even recollect that I was walking at all. Zayn stood up as he embraced me in a hug. The tears started to flow. I thought I had really lost him and the thought of losing him was enough to send me over the edge. My hand gripped onto his leather jacket, Another was around his waist, my face buried deep into his neck. "The-They said you were dead, Zayn. I couldn't lose you, I wouldn't lose you." I pulled back, looking over his features. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Questions shot from me, one right after another."I fine,Li. No, I'm not hurt. All I need is for you to calm down." He gave a warm smile. How was he being so calm about this. I was an emotional wreck, and here Zayn was, A smile on his face, brown eyes bright. "HOW ARE YOU NOT TRAUMATIZED." I shouted louder than intended. He laughed, a hand caressing my face. "Because, Nothing happened to me, I was still in London, I just- I didn't go home." 

He shrugged adding a small chuckle to the end. My eyes were wide by now. "Yo-You didn't go home? ZAYN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I shoved him back, a sigh leaving my lips. "Look, Liam. I'm sorry, I couldn't go home, Me mum found out about us and had a conniption fit, She wants me dead. Most children of wealthy families aren't homosexual, Liam." Zayn sighed, a few tears falling from his face. I embraced the male in yet another bone crushing hug. "Zayn, Why didn't you just stay with me?" Zayn stayed quiet. "Zayn, Please. Don't be quiet about this." Again, No response from him. "Zayn. Please." I begged. "I-I'm sorry Liam." Zayn let go of me and ran, I followed him. "Zayn, Please, Stop running." I knew he had heard me from the split second he had stopped before running again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death.
> 
> DON'T HATE ME FOR HOW I MADE KAREN. IT FITS WITH HOW I WANT TO TAKE THIS STORY..
> 
> AYEE. SHELBI POSTED TWO DAYS EARLY.. YA'LL BETTER LOVE ME FOR THIS.

After staying at the police department for what seemed like hours, still being questioned and giving continued glances at the door to see if my love would reaturn through the doors with an long, clearly thought out apology. Sadly, my wish was never granted as I walked out the big and heavy glass doors, my red jacket hanging loosely on the inside of my left arm. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something warm, yet cold run down my cheek. I missed Zayn. I had been worried sick and was brought in for questioning, seeing him return, only to have him run off again. I was so stupid. How did I not run after him? He was my whole life and now he was gone.... Again. I didn't know where I was walking, I didn't know why I was either, my head was hung low as I watched the pavement slowly turn into sand. I was at the place where Zayn and I had our first 'official' date. A smile came to my face as I walked toward the swings, sitting down on the final one, looking out at all of the children who were happy and care free and didn't have a fuck to give to anyone. I wish I was like that again. Where all I could care about is if mummy brought my juice along with us. 

Back to the time when I wasn't madly in love with someone who had broken my heart twice today. Back when life was worry-free and I could care less. Now look at me. I'm 22 and crying over a boy. I'm just like a teenage girl, sobbing over her crush not liking her back. I pulled out my phone, hoping to see I had a missed call an unread message from him, but nothing. Not even a goodbye. Once I looked up from the disappointment that was my phone; I saw a small girl, she looked to be no older than four. She had a pink sand pale and a blue shovel. She was happy, building the sand castle that would probably take her the whole day. She looked a lot like my older sister, Nicola. How I had missed her. I was closer with her than I was Ruth. I always had been. I guess it started when I walked in on Nicola's ex boyfriend, Thomas abusing her. I was enraged, furious. I was out for blood when I saw him hit her, making her fall to the hard wooden floor of our family room, Nicola hadn't noticed me there, but he had, I guessed he noticed I'd seen him hit her, with the face he made, He looked terrified. Good. I took long and quick strides to him, putting my hands around his neck, pushing him up against the fireplace. "If I EVER catch you or hear about you hitting her or abusing her, you'll be dead! Got it?" I spoke grimly in his ear. 

His breath quickened with the warning. Nodding slowly as I dropped him, going to help Nicola up. "Are you okay?" I looked over her delicate features, looking for bruises or blood. "I'm fine, Liam. Just, please. Don't tell mum and dad." She begged, a soft cry falling from her lips. "I'll have too." I spoke, wrapping my arms around her. "Liam, Please." She looked at me in tears. I knew I really should tell my parents, but seeing how scared Nicola was, I was going to turn my back just this once. "Yeah, Okay." I pulled her in for a hug as Thomas moved closer. "I suggest you leave, while you can still walk." I glared at him, hugging my sister tighter. To this day, I haven't seen my family in almost five years. I hoped that I was at least still in their thoughts. Maybe this girl was my niece. Maybe my daughter? I did sleep with a few ladies, but that was a while ago. "Liam? Liam James?" I looked up when the female voice spoke my name. "Mum." I spoke softly as a few tears ran down my already heated up face. I stood up, moving closer to her, embracing her in a long awaited hug. "Oh my god, Mum." I sobbed through choppy breaths. "Hi, love." I felt her bony hands stroke my slightly curly locks.  
"Mum. I've-" "Granna. Who's he?" The little voice interrupted the mother/son moment. Karen pulled away from me and crouched down to the little girl's height. "He's you're uncle Liam." I heard mum speak. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Uncle? What's an uncle?" The toddler cocked her head, giving mum a quizzical look. I chuckled slightly; moving closer to the small child. "An uncle is what you get if your mummy or daddy has a brother." I had spoke to her after I got down to her level. "I'm Uncle Liam, but if you aren't ready to call me that yet, I'll understand." I extended my hand to the girl, soon being tackled into a hug. "UNCLE LIAM!" She squealed; adding a giggle at the end. "Hello love." I sat up from my spot I had landed in the grass. "Kaydee. Please get off of him." So her name was Kaydee. It has a nice ring to it. "Granna, Why?" Kaydee looked up at her grandmother, I could have sworn she looked like Ruth, but then again, she did have some aspects of me." I looked over to the lady standing above us. "Kaydee Michelle."  
Mum had a harsh tone to her. "Mum, She's fine." I gave a reassuring nod in her direction. "When is daddy coming to get me?" The brunette child asked, tracing the tattoo I had on my inner arm. Mum sighed. "Hopefully soon, He's late again." Mum smiled, looking over at me. "Who's her dad?" I mouthed in Karen's direction. She was hesitant at first. "Thom-Thomas." Mum looked disappointed in that, as she shook her head. "Where is Nicola?" I thought to myself, or so I though as I then heard the girl start to sob. "What did I do?" I thought. "What happened to my sister, mum?" I asked, tears swelling in my eyes. "She and dad, they uhm. There was an accident a few months back. Three car collision. The people in the middle car died from impact."  
I saw the tears start to come in my mum's eyes as I put Kaydee down, going to hug my mother, myself starting to cry. "Mum..... Why didn't you tell me? WHY WASN'T I TOLD THAT MY FATHER AND SISTER DIED?" I was being slightly over dramatic, but I didn't mind. I was furious. "How long ago was this?" I shouted. Mum ignored me. "ANSWER ME, GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted again. Still no response. "MUM WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" I broke down before the people of the park. "Because I knew you'd act like this, Liam." She was stern again. "THAT WAS MY FAMILY AND YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME!" I fell to my knees, my hands covering my face. I wasn't called, I wasn't sent a text, no letter in the mail. Nothing.  
I could have gone my whole life, thinking my sister and father were still alive, but here we are. "Liam. I didn't tell you and I never was. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? I LOST MY HUSBAND. I LOST MY CHILD." She screamed at me, on the verge of her own break down. I didn't have the courage to stand up. Now. if you need me you know where to find me." She spoke, picking Kaydee up. "Yeah, Well. Okay."I didn't want to tell her about Zayn just yet, but when the time came, if the time came. I'd tell her, just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit. I can feel it, but I put alot of thought into this. 
> 
> Thank you to my friend for the encouragement! Without her, This chapter would have happened.  
> FOLLOW ME HERE:
> 
> @TeenDreams99- Twitter  
> harrystinytomlinson.tumblr.com _Tumblahhh  
> harrystinytomlinson( or livingthelifeIwantto)- Inastagram.
> 
> Thank you again to my friend who always wanted just one more line. 
> 
> Tried a new format. Do you like it?


	3. Chapter 3 (It's long....OOPS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I thought it would but, but oops. Enjoy it!

The day drug on. It felt like I had been in the park for hours, when in reality, I'd only been there a mere hour and a half. I was still in shock from what my mother had told me. My sister was gone. My father was gone. My boyfriend was gone. Everyone was leaving me. Since the small encounter with my mum and niece, I'd made my way to my flat, the flat I share; shared with Zayn. I didn't even bother to enter our, no, my bedroom, in fear that I what I would see. The harsh reality that Zayn really is gone. His clothes removed from the closet, the picture of us laid face down on the bedside table, all of his neatly placed shoe boxes either gone or in uneven rows at the foot of the bed. The blanket we shared, no longer covering the white cotton sheets. Every aspect of Zayn ripped from my home. In reality,Zayn was my home, When I was in his arms, I was home. Yes, my flat was a 'home' per say, but I wasn't happy there. I was happy when I was with Zayn, hence why Zayn was my home. I love Zayn I will continue to love Zayn; until my dying day.

When my phone started ringing and Zayn's tone came through. I dove for the device, picking it up and quickly pressing the green button. "Hello? Zayn?" I asked, waiting for a reply. "Mr. Payne?" That wasn't Zayn's voice. "Yes, this is him, may I ask who's calling?" I was starting to get worried again. "Sorry for bothering you at this hour, but Mr. Malik has requested your company in the hospital." That's when I snapped and the tears began to flow. "I - uhm. I'll be right there." I ended the call and grabbed my keys, my jacket, and my wallet. "What could have he done? Is he okay? OF COURSE HE ISN'T OKAY LIAM! HE'S IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" So many emotions so many feelings. So many thoughts ran through my head as I left the 'comfort' of the flat and made the short walk over to my car. 

Upon entering and starting up my Audi A8, I quickly pulled out of the parking way and sped off in the direction in which Zayn was. Being with the luck I was having today, I was caught at every red light. What else could have gone wrong today? The light soon turned green and the short line of vehicles took forever to move. I laid on my horn, waiting and needing to get close to Zayn. Soon, it was my turn to pass, thank the Lord. I drove at the reasonable speed limit, my focus being on the road until I saw the scene as I passed. A car, similar to mine was completely totaled. I drove by slower, taking in the view. Blood on the windshield, a human sized dent in the hood and a phone. I pulled to the side and parked my car. Undoing the restraints and stepping out of the car, slowly walking over to the obvious accident. I looked for any and every sign of him. A piece of his shirt or skinny jeans that he was wearing. Anything that would give me answers. Answers I needed. I looked down at the ground, looking to see if I could find the object I had kicked in my travel. The case was black with a faded Bat symbol. Zayn had that case. I had gotten him that case as a joke and he put it on his phone, stating that it was in fact his favourite case of the oodles that he possessed. Zayn didn't collect paint pallets or shoes or even hair products. 

Zayn collected phone cases. I broke down in yet another fit of tears. This had to be Zayn's phone. It just had to. The only true way of knowing was picking it up and checking the lock screen for the picture of me kissing his cheek. So, that's exactly what I did, bottom lip between my teeth as I slowly turned over the cold metal and plastic I now had in my possession. I cried out as my assumptions were true. This was Zayn's phone and Zayn had been the one hit. "Way to fucking go, Liam! Look what you caused. You're boyfriend wanted to kill himself." All of these thoughts were flooding my mind, making it impossible to think. "-ir. SIR!" I looked over at the voice shouting at me, prepared to shout right back. "I uhm. I need that phone." He scratched behind his left ear with his pointer finger. "Why do you need my boyfriend's phone?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest, giving the male a pointed look. "It's in a crime scene." A female officer said from behind my person. "No need for you, Ms. Delevingne" The other one said. "Yeah. Okay, Irwin." She chuckled at him. "Get lost, Cara." Iwin laughed again, as she slowly walked away. I noticed Officer Irwin looking back at me with the same pointed look he had in the beginning. "The phone, Sir." He said coldly. 

 

"I don't think so. I'm taking this to the hospital and giving it to MY BOYFRIEND" I shouted at the end, moving closer so I was in his face. "I suggest you back away before you find yourself behind bars." The officer said, grabbing at his handcuffs to prove his points. "Well, My boyfriends more important and this is his phone, and I being his love, I'm taking it to him." I gave a fake smile as I turned around and walked over to the lady that was with us before. "Uhm,. Excuse me, Ms. Cara?" I tapped at her shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Oh, Hello." She gave a warm smile as I chuckled. "Completely okay." I nodded as I then held up the phone. "This is uh- It's my boyfriend's phone. Am I allowed to bring it to him, I found it on the ground and I don't think he'd appreciate an officer to bring it to him." We both chuckled as she nodded. "I don't see why not." She gave me a warm smile, unlike the male I had to deal with. 

"Thank you so so much, Ms. Delevingne." I extended my hand to her, before I was quickly pulled into a hug. "Go be with him." She told me as I nodded against her shoulder. "Yeah, I will." The embrace was cut short as I thanked her again and then jogged over to my car, climbing back in and bucking up, making the engine roar to life. The drive from the accident to the hospital was short ( I might have broken a few speed limits, but hopefully it had gone unnoticed.) As I pulled into the parking way, I cut the engine and pulled my keys from the ignition, sliding them into my back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long and it took me so long.  
> FOLLOW ME HERE:
> 
> @TeenDreams99- Twitter  
> harrystinytomlinson.tumblr.com _Tumblahhh  
> harrystinytomlinson( or livingthelifeIwantto)- Inastagram.
> 
> Thank you again to my friend who always wanted just one more line. (This is why it's so long... haha?)
> 
> Tried a new format. Do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?  
> FOLLOW ME HERE:
> 
> @TeenDreams99- Twitter  
> harrystinytomlinson.tumblr.com _Tumblahhh  
> harrystinytomlinson( or livingthelifeIwantto)- Inastagram.
> 
> Thank you again to my friend who always wanted just one more line. 
> 
> Tried a new format. Do you like it?


End file.
